Air filtering systems, in general, are well known in the art and are widely used in air conditioning systems in both home and industrial areas. While such systems are effective in removing particulate impurities from the air, they will not necessarily remove odors. The problem is particularly acute in homes and automobiles wherein unpleasant odors result from stale tobacco smoke, body perspiration and the like.
In general, the problem of removing odors has been accomplished by simply "masking" the odors with various types of sprays. However, such treatment is essentially the substitution of one odor for another and after the "masking" treatment wears off there can still result the basic obnoxious type odors. In fairly confined areas such as an automobile, such odors are generally the result of bacteria from human perspiration and the like and permeate throughout the seat fabric, carpets, and other absorbent materials in the interior of the automobile. In the case of automobile rental agencies wherein good business practices dictate an odor free, clean automobile for each new customer, there is a real need for an appropriate deodorizing and sanitizing system for treating each car upon its return preparatory to use by a next customer.